Helicopters are known comprising a fuselage; a main rotor fitted to the top of a centre portion of the fuselage; and an antitorque tail rotor for opposing the torque generated by the main rotor on the fuselage.
Tail rotors substantially comprise a drive shaft; a hub fitted to the drive shaft; and a number of blades fixed to and projecting radially from the hub.
More specifically, each blade extends lengthwise substantially radially, and is rotated by the hub in a plane perpendicular to the drive shaft axis.
Each blade is also movable in any plane with respect to the hub to manoeuvre the helicopter.
A need is felt within the industry to improve the design of the free end of the blade, at the opposite end to the hub, so as to improve the aerodynamic efficiency of the blade, reduce acoustic emissions of the antitorque tail rotor, and reduce the loads on the antitorque tail rotor control mechanisms.